


Terrifying Truths

by Venesa



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Not Beta Read, Started as a drabble, had to get a bit of dialogue out of my head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:22:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24299548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venesa/pseuds/Venesa
Summary: "ou said that you loved me and you thought that I loved you too; but you were wrong."
Relationships: Michael Guerin & Alex Manes, Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 4
Kudos: 76





	Terrifying Truths

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of dialogue popped into my head today and wouldn't shut up until I wrote it down. Then it turned into whatever this is.

Alex is missing one week, three days, 10 hours and six minutes. Not that Michael was counting. No he really wasn't, because instead of helping in the rescue mission, Michael had to be sedated and locked in his bunker when the panic and rage of losing Alex sent his powers into overdrive and no one could control him. Jenna was the one to finally come and let him out once Alex was safe. "A neutral third party" she says with a smirk that is equal parts cocky and compassionate in the way only Jenna can pull off.

When Michael and Jenna arrive at the safe house - Michael is so focused on getting to Alex he doesn't bother paying attention to where they are - Valenti is the first to approach him.

"He's exhausted, seriously dehydrated but most of his injuries seem to be superficial. Whoever had him must have been taking care of him; more or less. He's asleep now, but he was asking for you earlier." Valenti gives him a knowing smirk and tentative pat on the back as Michael enters the room where Alex is resting. The ceasefire with Valenti and is yet another thing Michael doesn't have time to pay too much attention to.

Alex simultaneously looks like hell and the most beautiful thing Michael has ever seen, as he carefully settles himself on the bed in the space left by Alex's stump taking Alex's hand in both of his. He's sporting a lump near his left temple and a split lip. Michael can't help but wonder at the wounds the thin sheet might be covering but quickly shakes those away those thoughts choosing to trust Valenti's diagnosis. When the hell did he start trusting Kyle Valenti of all people?

Alex comes awake with a start, eyes darting around as if searching for an incoming attack until they focus on Michael and he settles back against the pillow.

"You were wrong; you know." Michael's voice is thick with emotion.

"You're gonna have to be a little more specific Guerin. My head's killing me and I've been wrong about a lot of things recently."

"That day at the junkyard, when you confronted me with ten years worth of angst and generations of government coverups. You said that you loved me and you thought that I loved you too; but you were wrong."

"Wow, way to kick a guy when he's down. Please don't hold back."

As Alex moves to pull his hand away, Michael grips it tighter until Alex finally relents, too exhausted to fight.

"You said you thought I 'loved' past tense. That's where you went wrong. There has never been a single moment since you gave me a guitar and safe place to stay that I have not been completely, hopelessly, cosmically in love with you. I'm so sorry for ever giving you reason to doubt it." 

**Author's Note:**

> If you're still reading, I am eternally grateful. Let's assume whatever Michael was sedated with worked as a kind of hibernation so Michael didn't die of starvation in the bunker, okay? Again, sorry this one ends abruptly. Michael tends to pop into my head with a bit of dialogue and then saunters off leaving me to make something out of it.


End file.
